sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Maynaraa
Sector: '''Sceptri Divide '''System: Maynaraa Star name and color: Maynaraa (White) Number of planets: 10/11 Occupation: The Coalition Sinistra connection: High 'Celestial bodies:' 1 - Maynaraa (star) 2 - Raan (Obsidian planet) (one moon) 3 - Erosa (Desert planet with a crushing atmosphere) 4 - Annica (aka Maynaraa Secundus) (Mining and refinery planet) '' 5 - '''Primaeus' (aka Maynaraa Prime) (System capital) (Cold mining and argiculture planet) (three asteroids as moons) 6 - The Primaeus Wall (Asteroid belt) (Plenty of mining stations and military bases) 7 - Merendil (Cold desert planet) (sparse mining operations) (One moon, which is home to the Merendil scrap ring) 8 - Unich (Gas giant) (18 moons) 9 - Rootz (Gas giant) (23 moons) 10 - Urania-Polyhymnia (Two proto gas giants orbiting each other in their turn around maynaraa) '' 11 - '''Handion' (Gas giant) (four moons) 12 - Piter (Gas giant) (nine moons) (a single naval base for quick response) 13 - The Maynaraa Barrier (Asteroid belt) (Dotted with sentinel outposts) 'General information' Maynarra is one of the elder colonies in the Sceptri Divide. Heavy on all kinds of resources the planetary communities primarely owe their growth to metal mining. Expecially the Greythorn Vein on Primaeus has helped fuel the development of intergalatic development, be it during the golden age, the hungry shipyards of a war time Union or the rising power of the Coalition. Maynaraa has always been and is destines to remain an important well of resources from which surrounding systems can owe their growth. This feat is expecially impressive when one comes to realise that most planets of the system have long harsh winters most of their years. As a result the Union installed plenty of military outposts throughout the system. Today these station houses the local Coalition forces. Annica is almost the splitting image of Primaeus and as such it has been nicknamed Maynaraa Secundus by the travellers trying to distinguish between the two. The most noteable feature about the planet is that two of the continents has been heavily developed whi the remaning two has not. This was deemed necessary during the golden age to prevent a planet wide ecological catastrophe. The first planet to be settled and developed was Primaeus. Nicknamed Maynaraa Prime the planet's only large body of water is an inland ocean that snakes along the equator. It is in this area that the majority of spaceports and argicultural compounds are located. The rest of the plaet surface is either flat plains, deep forests or rocky mountains. Beyound these features are the thick polar ice caps. From the glachies runs the endless rivers that ends at the shores of the inland ocean. In all of the Sceptri Divide, Primaeus has most of the records when it comes to rivers. Finally, the heaviest pure metal vein in all of the sectores are the Greythorn Vein, which can be found on the northen hemisphere. Merendil is the latest planet to be colonised. It was settled during the great war by the Union in an attempt to increase the resource output of the system even further. As a result it was primarily canonics that came to call Merendil their home. When the colonies was abandoned most of these loyal coloniests left to rejoin the Union. Those that stayed back now lives in ghost towns and are mistrusted by the majority of the remaning settlers in the system. Since Merendil has too few workers to properly be an efffective mining colony the planetary goverment has made recycling of scrap metaltheir primare income, be it industrial or military, gound. or space bound vehicles. This has resulted in moon Bino to become one gigantic scrapyeard. Most of the verenable ships sold for scraps can be found in a thick ring around the moon, where they await their final fate. This ring has been named the Merendil Scrap Ring. 'Present Day' Even as the system saw an increase of buisness during the hamadromachia, the end of the war has by no means meant the end of local development. Primaeus and Annica remains the industrial powers as they has always been, even if they now ship their goods and raw materials off to nearby Meridian. The growth of Maynaraa has come to be equal to the growth of the Coalition, as the century old mines shows no signs of being depleted any time soon. The close proximity to Meridian has meant that for the first time in the system's history, there is an significant increase of intellectual minds finding an oppertunity on the planets. It has come to such lenghts that the capital cities of Primaeus and Annica has begun to invest into new cities blocks, which are meant to satisfy the more luxurious needs of a higher society. Even few years of its opening, the "Prime University of Industrial Sciences and Developments in Maynaraa" (PUISDM), has recieved nothing but good recommidations. One thing to note about the utopics of Maynaraa is their idealism when it comes to the Coalition. This idealism sometimes sets them at ends with the local coalitional forces, if they feel as if the Coalition is using underhand methods. Methods which, in their minds, is anathema as they consider them something "The Union would do". This has come to some conflicts between the local utopics and the canonic descendants on Merendil. That said, most Maynarran utopics had learned to accept the Merendil colonists, since doing otherwise would be "An unie thing to do". As for the original canonic settlers of Merendil, they has come to see themselves as utopics themselves. As they see it, the Union did nothing to bring back its own "true" citizens when they abandoned the colonies. Even if the local canonics have turned their backs to the Union and is marriaging into utopic families, there are still some lack of mutual trust in some circles. The scars of the war are healing, but not gone. 'During the Hamadromachia' One of the most important and centrally located of the Doelmyrran colonies, the Union invested alot of credits in keeping the system safe and the sinistra connection to Delwynian open. For its importance the Imperative raided it for gathering workers for their own mines, while the Confluence tried to sabotage the factories and refineries on multiple occasions. Even so Maynaraa and its planets survived the harshships and remained an important piece of the industrial foundation of the Union. It remained a safehaven in a sector, where the Union was forced to stretch their fleets thin and where reinforces could be weeks or months away. Thus more was the shock and feeling of betrayal when the Union left them to fend for them selves. Once one of the most loyal Doelmyrran colonies it now became one that opposed the Union and its methods the most. Category:Coalition Category:mining colony Category:Merendil Scrap Ring Category:Doelmyrran Category:Maynaraa Category:Primaeus Category:Merendil Category:Annica Category:human